


Friendship and Pasta

by Nerdzone6



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: Has been rewritten. Germany overhears a conversation between America and Italy leading to a misunderstanding. Japan tries to be helpful.
Kudos: 2





	Friendship and Pasta

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Friendship & Pasta:

The day was like any other at the United Nations.

Germany was discussing politics with Japan, Britain, and France were squabbling, as usual. In the corner of the room, Russia was avoiding Belarus, and on the other side of the room, the Nordics were relaxing.

Yep, it was a normal day until America and Italy walked into the meeting together; which, several nations took notice of including Germany.

The socially awkward country was not aware that the two nations were friends. Germany couldn't recall the two having any relationship outside of treaty negotiations. Well except for that one time America fought Italy to release an American girl from prison.

Germany wouldn't deny he was curious to know what they were talking about. He didn't want to be rude and interrupt their conversation though. So being natural as possible he moved closer to where the two were talking.

Italy was smiling at America, "Gee, thanks so much for the Amatriciana America," he said.

America chuckled, "No problem dude! Making your favorite pasta is the least I can do after you lent me your spaghetti recipe," he said.

"Amatriciana is Italy's favorite pasta? I thought it was Spaghetti," Germany thought in shock, a dark cloud of despair covering him like a veil. The depressed nation went back to his seat next to Japan where the other nation took notice of his friend's mood change.

" Is something the matter, Mr. Germany," he asked.

Germany looked at Japan, sadness in his blue eyes, "Ja, I just learned I don't know Italy as well as I thought I did," he said.

Japan's eyes widened, "What do you mean Mr. Germany? No one knows Italy as well as you," he said.

Germany dropped his head, "I heard America and Italy talking, and apparently Amatriciana is Italy's favorite pasta, not spaghetti," he said.

Japan gave Germany a stern look, "You know it's very rude to eavesdrop on a private conversation," he said.

Germany turned away from him, "As usual he completely missed the point," he thought.

Japan looked at his friend with sympathy, "Don't worry about it Mr. Germany no one is expected to know everything about our friends," he said.

The other nation nodded, "Ja, I know, it's just I've known him so long, I should know this by now," he said.

Japan nodded, "I've learned that sometimes it's easy to overlook the minor details when one has been friends for a long time," he said.

Germany gave Japan a hopeful smile, "So you don't know what Greece's favorite food is then," he asked.

Japan looked startled, "Of course I do! It's Gyros with Tzatziki sauce," he said, pulling a plate of Gyros out of nowhere and handing it to Greece.

An aura of depression surrounded Germany like a blanket.

" What kind of friend am I? I've known Italy for years and I'm just now learning what his favorite pasta dish is? No! I must fix this somehow," he thought with his fist clenched.

Germany looked at the Italian in contemplation. He wondered how he could fix his error without tipping off Italy to his ignorance.

Germany stood there brainstorming for several minutes before he came up with a plan of action. The plan was simple he would just ask Italy about it in passing, easy enough. So taking a deep breath the nation made his way over to the Italian who was stuffing his face with pasta.

Italy noticing his friend approaching him looked up from his food, "Oh Hi Germany, how are you," he asked.

The German gave him his friendliest smile, "Oh hey Italy. I heard America gave you pasta earlier and was wondering what that was about," he asked.

Italy waved his hand in the air, "Oh that? I lent America my spaghetti recipe for a date he had, and to pay me back he made me another dish I'm fond of," he said.

Germany nodded, "Yeah, I overheard him say that was your favorite dish or something," he said.

The Italian laughed, "Ha, Ha, Yeah no, Amatiaciana is okay but nothing beats Spaghetti," he said.

Germany smiled, "I'll take your word for it, anyway I'll see you after the meeting," he said. Italy waved already going back to eating his pasta.

Germany went back and sat next to Japan in an obviously brighter mood. Japan seeing this leaned over to Germany and whispered in his ear, " So crisis diverted," he asked.

Germany smiled, "Ja," he said.

Meanwhile:

The Alias having heard that Italy lent America his Spaghetti recipe were giving said country a sneaky look.

Britain was the one to voice everyone's thoughts, "So, America now that you know how to make Spaghetti you must invite us all over some time to try it," he said.

"More like so we can hate on it," he thought.

America chuckled, "Sure dudes anytime," he said.

France laughed, "Great will be at your house next Sunday," he said.

America stuttered, "What dudes! I think that's way too soon," he said waving his hands.

Russia smiled, "So it's settled then, we will all meet at America's house this weekend," he said.

America facepalmed himself, "Oh great," he said.

The End


End file.
